The present invention is related to interlocking swim noodles which greatly increases the utility of extruded closed cell noodles for water play. More specifically, the present invention is specifically related to interlocking swim noodles with interlocking structures which allow the noodles to be arranged in a variety of configurations for increased enjoyment.
Extruded closed cell noodles have been available for water play for many years and they are now a widely recognized toy in swimming areas. They are typically cylindrical, or polygonal, and used merely as an entertainment flotation device. More recently cylindrical couplers, like sleeves, have been provided which allow the noodles to be coupled lengthwise for increased configurations. There has been no suitable method for coupling noodles in perpendicular or parallel side-by-side arrangement which has limited the activities the noodles can be used for.